


Color Coded for Your Convenience

by AriRashkae



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix Being a Dick, Felix isn't happy unless he's making someone else miserable, Franklin Delano Donut (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Locus (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How, exactly, did Locus & Felix decide who got which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Coded for Your Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> (I had to thaw about 75' of hose so my kids could fill water tubs. The mind starts to wander after the first 10 or 15.)

* * *

The first time it happened, Felix brushed it off.

When it happened again a few minutes later, he chalked it up to coincidence. (And the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in waaaay too long.)

The third time, he noticed that the others would just look at each other or skyward, or pause what they were doing completely, and then continue their conversation.

After five more minutes of listening to Pvt. Franklin Delano Donut, Felix had come to a decision.

 _< <Begin encrypted message>>_  
_Aqua. Blue. Orange. Maroon._  
_< <End encrypted message>>_

He grinned as the message winked out on his HUD. _Locus is going to_ kill _me._

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling that Felix would be a little ^%^& even to his partner. Including 'letting' him take a soldier who happens to throw out double entendres as easily as breathing. I also get the feeling Locus would not take kindly to any distractions from his (pretense of) running a serious military operation.
> 
> 'Oh, sorry, Locus. I was so busy 'helping' set up the defenses I din't even notice. Hope he's not getting under your skin. '


End file.
